Attack of the Leprechaun
Attack of the Leprechaun! (also known as Attack of the Leprechaun: A Choose-Your-Own Adventure!) '''is an online dark comedy interactive game created by William Schwaed and Andrew Carr and is the first in a series of online interactive games set in the Choose-Your-Owniverse. It revolves around an unnamed character (William Schwaed) who attempts to escape an evil leprechaun (Andrew Carr). The game is also filmed in a first-person perspective. The game has 1 public video, that links to 18 other videos depending on the choices. It was filmed in one day and videos were released on separate days. To play, click here. '''Plot (NOTE: Contains spoilers for 'Attack of the Leprechaun!') An unnamed character (William Schwaed) is sitting in his kitchen and can choose to go to bed (Ending 1: Snoresville) or to go outside. Once he gets outside, he looks around his backyard and sees a leprechaun (Andrew Carr) with a mallet. He can go back inside (Ending 2: Smart Decision) or to go play with green blocks, where he is attacked and captured by the Leprechaun. The Leprechaun recommends that the character should stay where he is and to not steal his gold. If he chooses to steal the gold, he lies to the Leprechaun, saying he will stay. The Leprechaun says he going to check on his plants and as he does, the character then attempts to steal the gold, but the Leprechaun catches him. The character attempts to escape, but the Leprechaun challenges him to fight. If the character surrenders, the Leprechaun changes his mind about his prisoner and lets him go free (Ending 3: Surrender). If the character chooses to fight the Leprechaun, the Leprechaun gives him a weapon of choice: a hammer or a sword. If he chooses the sword, the character attacks the Leprechaun, but the Leprechaun steals his sword and punches him. He runs up and goes into "Boss Mode", where the Leprechaun uses his gold as projectiles. The character successfully dodges them and chases the Leprechaun, eventually stabbing him and has to make another choice: either to kill him (Ending 4: Kill The Leprechaun!) or to spare him, where he kicks the Leprechaun and walks off, only to be knocked out cold by The Leprechaun (Ending 5: APRIL FOOLS!). If he chooses the hammer, the Leprechaun pulls out a Nerf rifle and brings the character down (Ending 6: Surprise!). If the character chooses to stay where he is (which is a lie), the Leprechaun tells him that he should stay there. The Leprechaun runs off to Ireland and the character attempts to steal his gold. The Leprechaun announces he's coming back and the character has to make another choice: to return to his spot or to put on a disguise, which is another leprechaun hat (presumably from another unseen leprechaun). If he puts on the hat, the Leprechaun tells him that he looks "suspiciously" like the unnamed character he has captured, which the character silently refuses. The Leprechaun says that they should rule the world together, which they do and rename the world New Leprechaunia (Ending 7: Rule the World!). If the character returns to his spot, he makes it just as the Leprechaun returns. He wants to make the character an offer and invites him inside the house to show the character something, where the character is given a choice: either to attack him with a broom (Ending 8: Bully!, which tells you to go back) or to go inside, where the Leprechaun shows the character his DVD collection. The Leprechaun tells you that the kidnapping was done in part because he was sick of people stealing the gold and also because he was inspired by the Matrix movies. When the Leprechaun asks the character what movies he wants to watch, the character points towards a row, where the Leprechaun pulls out the Indiana Jones movies. The character has another choice: whether to watch Indiana Jones or to watch another movie. Watching another movie will get the Leprechaun angry and kills the character offscreen (Ending 9: DIE!). If the character chooses Indiana Jones, the Leprechaun pulls out 'Raiders of the Lost Ark'. It is said that the character and the Leprechaun then watched every movie in the universe (Ending 10: New Friend). Production 'Directors: '''William Schwaed, Andrew Carr '''Stars: '''William Schwaed, Andrew Carr '''Cinematography: '''William Schwaed '''Editor: ' Andrew Carr '''Music: '''Da Vinci's Notebook - "Another Irish Drinking Song"